Forbidden Love
Prologue King Ashchaser lay in a pool of blood on the sandstone floor, his blue eyes rolling back in his head. His flecked grey scales were splattered in red patches. The Sandwing assassin stood over him, a dark cloth wrapped around his face, concealing his head. His black eyes flashed as his muscles twitched. "I always knew you were more than just an adversary to her. She was supposed to be mine." The sandy-grey Sandwing walked into the dark passageway next to him, white curtains billowing around him. A snarl of anger and pain sounded from behind him. "Tamaa." a Sandwing growled, hooded by shadows. A tan Sandwing with a dark grey frill stepped into the moonlight. Her eyes were furious and her face streaked with tears as she bared her teeth at him. Tamaa turned to her, removing the hood from his face. "Glint." he said in a soft, emotionless voice. "You'll have to take me back, now that-" Glint didn't wait for him to finish, surging forward and snatching Tamaa's neck in her jaws. Tamaa gasped as the Sandwing queen's teeth sank deeper into his throat. He huffed, struggling for breath as he pushed at Glint's muzzle. Glint began to dig her claws into Tamaa's bleeding neck, red staining her pearl-white talons. Dustbreeze, the only daughter of Glint, appeared out of her room, having heard the commotion. She froze as she saw her mother's teeth in the large Sandwing's neck. Tamaa's eyes brightened as he saw her. He grinned at her, blood trickling from in between his teeth. With a twist, he threw off Glint and took off toward the princess. The brown dragonet was firmly stuck in place, her golden eyes widening as Tamaa grew closer. Her jaw fell open in fear. Tamaa's claws extended, leaving tiny holes in the stone floor. His massive body crashed into the small dragonet, sending her toppling to the floor. Tamaa lifted up onto his hind legs, driving his front talons forward onto Dustbreeze. Glint slammed into him, her talons wrapping around his shoulders. She listened with a dark pleasure as a loud snap came from his neck as he collided with the floor. Her head whirled around to see her daughter, not moving, and her eyes dull. She leaned forward, sliding the princess's eyes closed. She hung her head low. "Mama?" the young prince called as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Flicker." Glint whispered. She nudged him back into his room. "Go back to bed." Flicker crawled into his bed, kicking the white blanket out of the way. He looked at her with half open eyes. "Is everything ok, Mama?" Glint nodded. "Yes, baby. Everything is just fine." Chapter One Sand flicked from a large hole in the sand. A tiny barb poked out of the hole. The young Sandwing princess, Glint, stuck her head out of the sand, watching as a tiny black bird hopped past her. She smirked, focusing on it intently. With a tiny growl, she leaped out of the hole she had dug and attempted to pounce on the bird, missing. Queen Brink chuckled, perched on a jutting rock. "What are you doing, Glint?" Glint shook her grey frill out, sending grains of sand scattering. "Pouncing." King Xerus sat up next to her, yawning. He looked down at his daughter. "Do you want me to show you where a good place for pouncing is?" Glint gave a large smile at her father. "Yeah! Where is it?" Xerus jumped down, stretching his wings. "Follow me. I'll show you." he said as he lifted into the air. Glint followed, her tiny wings flapping furiously to keep up. She looked at her father as she looked at the sand dunes passing beneath them. "Hey Dad? Will I get bigger?" He looked at her. "Why do you ask?" "I want to be big like you and mom." she responded. "I want to be tall and strong." Xerus smiled. "Of course you will, Glint. You'll probably be very tall when you're all grown up." He began to drift slowly to the ground, Glint following. He landed next to an oasis with thick vegetation. WIP Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)